


All a game

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, mild getting caught kink, potions room, random related kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is literally just pure smut, I haven't nothing else to say or a reason how or why this was written but it's pure smutUm... Be warned the quality might not be that good, idk but anyway just awareSmut only, though the end might amuse you





	All a game

Hermione's legs shifted and slowly she crossed them the other way hoping not to draw attention from her peers. Currently her eyes were set down as she tried to write in the silence of the room without giving anything away

The chair beneath her was wet and so were her thighs as she barely managed not to rub them together. Swallowing her eyes finally looked up to meet the pair locked on her form 

His eyes were enough to almost make her faultier, to almost let the moan slip past her lips. His lips quirked slightly and she glanced away, this was his game after all

As her eyes set back on a page she didn't have open a minute ago, one she was sure wasn't in the book originally, she couldn't help but remember his gaze. It made her feel hotter then before and a small blush flushed to her cheeks 

Her relationship with Severus snape was a secret and one they risked often, due to the lures of the flesh. Her eyes darted up from the detailed page on werewolf mating to meet his and slowly she licked her lips

A potion gone wrong had changed them both so long ago, even with the cure of an antidote they couldn't forget what it had felt like and now they chased that sexual high always 

Today it was snapes game and he had picked one that was risky and frightening but completely worth it

She abandoned even pretending to look interested in her book, her gaze was still down but her fingertips played with the tops of her exposed thighs. He was watching and she barely suppressed a shudder before she spread her legs

She had become accustom to not wearing underwear but other things were still new and some were for the first time today. Not only was she missing her underwear, she was also missing her skirt, her 'professor' had confiscated it before class and given her something funner to play with 

She felt the switch flip up and it buzzed faster making a hand go over her mouth, if she won and wasn't discovered then she'd be rewarded. She wanted that reward and she wondered how long he'd pamper her for doing this 

A light gasp left her when the second switched on and she covered her moan with a cough when the first followed after it. She had her gaze down now as she tried not to grip the desk or move her hips. She wasn't sure if she wanted more or less as she was in the middle of class and suddenly wasn't sure if she could hold up the ruse. A blush spread across her face when she remembered what the punishment for getting caught would be. She couldn't allow that yet her hips still rocked no longer under her control

She remember the list she had agreed to for his game. No skirt, no bra and no underwear, it was to commence during the entire period which was extended today by 40 minutes, she would have nipple clamps and weights, a vibrator and two dildos that he controlled with lock spells inside her at all times. To top it off she had agreed to three spells being placed on her, the first was an aphrodisiac only mild, the second was a sensitivity spell and the third an urges spell, it was the most dangerous as it would do things such as it was now, making her lose control of her hips 

The reward was to be a secret like always but the punishment held a very real threat. If she was caught at any time it would active two spells, a lose of control spell much like the third already placed on her except complete and a truth spell. It meant there would be no hiding what she was doing although there was a catch to it as they didn't want their relationship to get loose 

The prospect of exposing herself to everyone in the room while truthfully admitting what she was doing made juices run down her parted thighs. Her legs wanted to clench closed but she refused to let them as his gaze was intensely on her, watching her so deliciously 

Her hips shook and she could feel her orgasm so close and there was no stopping it as her hips forced themselves down on their own accord. Nobody had noticed her yet and for that she was greatful but the wet sounds were echoing lewdly in her ears and she knew it wouldn't be long till everyone knew 

Her hand abandoned it's job and fled between her legs without permission. The tortuous rubbing against her sensitive clit made her bite down on her lip, she was going to get caught

She was sure of it as her eyes flicked to a clock only she could see, it was placed there for her benefit, like an inventive of sorts. It read that she'd only been in here for twenty minutes and at that rate there would be no way for her to stop, her only hope would be to disguise her sounds as best she could. Without a wand she reminded herself, snape had hers as part of their promise. They couldn't use magic to get out of any situation 

Screw it was what her body said and despite her heads best protests she reached for that high 

As she teetered on the edge of that pleasure a large chime suddenly alerted her of the end of class. Her eyes flew open with shock and snape seemed slightly annoyed through sheepish when she glared at him and looked back at the clock 

He had tried to trick her, she would of yelled at him or done something else if she hadn't been so close. At her rate she barely managed a yes professor when he asked her to stay back to help clean up and a goodbye to Ron and harry 

When the room was finally empty she allowed herself to go over the edge with a scream. His silencing charm had gone up the second that door had shut and locked 

His watchful gaze was on her and she panted slightly as she glared up at him under hooded eyes. "You win" he states and a small smile twitches on her face "what's my prize" "whatever you want" 

Shakily she got to her feet using the desk as a slow support to help her steady herself "then Severus" she said fingertips grazing over the erection barely hidden in his robes "you better prepare yourself" she smiled sweetly "for a punishment" she squeezed to punctuate her point


End file.
